


任务紊乱症

by yingyu101



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingyu101/pseuds/yingyu101





	任务紊乱症

“小心！警探！”

盖文的耳中听到了这声警告，但是三天来只睡了不到十个小时的人类身体无法保持平日的敏捷反应，当他转过头时，眼角余光看到的就是从黑暗中袭来的金属色拳头，和他的搭档猛扑过来的白色身影。

——————————

幸好奈斯是作为加强军用型设计的仿生人，罪犯的那一击击中的是仿生人的后颈部位，如果是真正的人类，被机械义肢这么击打可能就需要住院治疗了，盖文只有这时才能庆幸他的搭档并非人类。

仿生人警探迅速制服了这位他们追踪已久的进行过非法人体改造的罪犯，两人合作将已经被奈斯击倒的目标人犯押送回警局，这时已是深夜，DPD内只留下两位仿生人值班员警。待将犯人身上的非法改造部件卸除后将人送入牢房，盖文草草在电子羁押单上签上名字，就拽着他的搭档离开了这间他已经蹲了三天的办公室，跳上车子向着温暖的自家出发。

与他同事汉克那辆老旧得不行的手动驾驶汽车不同，盖文 李德警探的座驾是现下流行的清洁能源智能驾驶型汽车，因为他的职业原因，盖文倒是没选择那些看起来很醒目拉风的外观设计，涂装也只是低调的灰黑色，同时出于实用目的，车厢宽敞舒适，三、四个大男人同乘也不会觉得拥挤。

自动导航正操作着汽车开在深夜的道路上，盖文没精打采的靠在驾驶位上，几乎就这么坐着睡了过去。他困意十足的脑子好半晌才反应过来，今天奈斯怎么没争取驾驶权，反而主动让他坐到了驾驶座上？

而且今天的奈斯也异常沉默，从结案到现在没说一句话，这过于反常了。盖文想到这，立刻转头打量安静坐在自己右手边的仿生人，悚然发现不知何时奈斯额角的led灯环在车窗的倒映下闪烁着不祥的红光。

人类的睡意瞬间被吓得一丝不剩，他脑海里闪过过去案件中遇到的异常仿生人因为压力过大导致自杀的血腥画面，焦急万分的探手抓住仿生人的肩膀，却又不敢用力摇晃，害怕会让奈斯的状况变得更糟。

“你怎么了？！出了什么事？！”

奈斯转头看向盖文，一直淡漠的面孔上终于显露出些懊恼神色，额角的红光闪动得更快了。

“刚才我遭受袭击时，对方的义肢乘机植入了一份干扰病毒，我一直在尝试清除，但直到现在仍未能成功。”他的语气也带上了些许困扰，“这份病毒改写了我的任务列表，将某个任务优先序列排到最前，强制性执行且不可删除。试图对抗这道指令让我的压力值快速升高，如果不能完成当前指令，预计我将会在15分钟内进入宕机状态。”

宕机？！盖文觉得这听起来超严重的！“那我们马上去模控生命！他们应该能帮到你吧？！”

奈斯摇摇头，“从这里到模控生命最近的综合维修中心车程超过半小时，来不及的。”

盖文焦躁的挥着手，“那怎么办？！你的防卫程序不是很厉害吗？怎么会拿那个烂病毒没办法？”

“如果能完成当前任务，我的系统就能将后续任务全部设置为杀毒任务，从而自主清除这个病毒，但是……”奈斯犹豫着。

盖文迫不及待的打断他。“那什么破任务？马上完成它！”

“是……与盖文 李德 警探您……做爱……”奈斯艰难的吐出这句话，然后直视着盖文目瞪口呆的蠢脸补充道，“原本我计划明天您充分休息后才实行该项计划的，但是现在……警探您三天来的累计睡眠时间仅有7.82小时，您的身体状态已经过于疲劳，不足以支持与我进行该项任务。”他的社交软件分析出此时应该安慰一下明显表现出不安的人类，“我的记忆不会因为宕机丢失，您只需明早休息完毕后联系模控生命将我回收后维修重启……”

一只手用力拽上他的衣领打断了他的话。“来做！”盖文怒气冲冲的瞪着他，“现！在！就！做！”每个词都被咬在人类齿间，仿佛他不是在邀请做爱而是想狠狠给奈斯一拳。

——————————

盖文不等奈斯拒绝，伸手一按座位旁的控制板，两人坐着的前排座椅转了180°，面向后排空出了一条窄窄的走道，盖文拽着奈斯就往后排座椅上倒。

因为车内空间依然相当狭窄，奈斯忍着仍在稳步上升的压力值建议人类采取跪姿，这样能减轻身体的负担并能有效提高空间利用率。盖文这时候也不敢再多废话，干脆的跪在地毯上，右半身斜倚着后座椅面，强忍着羞耻主动伸手解开自己的皮带，将牛仔裤与内裤脱到大腿高度，弯下身双腿张开赤裸着下半身等着被奈斯进入。

因为时间紧迫，盖文已经做好被对方的阴茎直接插入的心理准备，然而奈斯没并没有这么做，他一手扶着盖文的腰，另一手抚上自己下身，用手指取了一些自己S1配件【男性生殖器配件】内预存的润滑液，开始给人类进行扩张。

盖文皱着眉忍耐着后穴被两根手指反复磨蹭并撑开的异样感，忍不住小小声抱怨：“你、他妈……都快爆了……怎么还不进来？”

奈斯安抚的摸过人类紧绷的腹部，低下头靠近盖文的后颈轻啄。“我的任务指令是与您做爱，而不是伤害您，那与我的基础指令相冲突，如果那么做了我的压力值会立刻到达100%的。请放心，由于这项任务目前已在进行时，我的压力值上升速度已经大大减缓了。现在……请您放松自己，接受我。”

——————————

在深夜中公路上一辆匀速行驶的汽车里，刚刚下班的人类警探正趴在汽车后座，咬着自己的手指被他的仿生人搭档进行着指奸。

对搭档压力值倒计时的担心和汽车后座这种半公开场合的羞耻让盖文的感觉非常混乱，他这时才直观地感受到奈斯判断他身体已经过于疲劳的意思。

盖文能感觉到奈斯的三根手指已经将他的后穴完全撑开，括约肌因为被强行入侵一抽一抽地绞紧了对方，以往当他们进行到这一步时，人类的阴茎早就已经硬得滴水，但是现在，他的性器仍然软垂着，只有些酥麻的热意慢慢涌上腰际。

害怕奈斯会因为自己的反应不在状态而放弃进行性交，人类忍不住焦躁的扭动着身体将体内的手指吞得更深，无声地催促着对方。

奈斯在他眼前血红的压力值显示已经达到98%时，终于抽出手指，换上早已准备好的仿生性器，顶住盖文已经被扩张得湿滑柔软的穴口，试图缓缓插入，谁料到这时本来匀速行驶中的汽车突然一个刹车，车内的两人身体随着惯性晃动，奈斯的阴茎直接撞进了肠道深处，逼出了盖文一声讶异的尖叫，随即人类又因突然停止的车辆而紧张得呼吸停顿，本能的收缩内壁，将奈斯紧紧含住动弹不得。

奈斯一边注意着因任务正在顺利进行而缓缓回落的压力值，一边查看现场状况，在确定人类的身体没有因为这一下突兀的动作而受伤后，他俯身到整个人紧张到僵硬的盖文身上，安慰性地告知他，汽车刹车只是因为遇到了红灯，车外并没有任何人类经过，而且向后旋转的前排座椅椅背可以将他们完全挡住，车外的人从任何角度都无法看到跪在后座地板上的人。

察觉人类因为惊吓而疯狂跳动的心脏渐渐平缓，奈斯支起身体，用缓慢的频率开始操起身下的人。他的资料库里储存着盖文 李德这个人类身体里所有敏感点的资料，现在他就在利用这些数据，想要给予盖文更多的快乐。

仿生人的右手撩起人类T恤下摆贴着肌肤稳稳扶着他敏感的腰侧，左手更是得寸进尺地探入男人衣襟，用灵活的手指揉捏亵玩对方胸口的软肉，将那小小的乳首拨弄得肿胀发痒，主动往对方手心里磨蹭。

他早已勃起到最大尺寸的生殖组件刻意抵着盖文体内前列腺的位置进行着活塞运动，奈斯能探知到随着自己每一次插入，人类的身体就会因被刺激到敏感点而微微颤抖，原本无精打采的肉棒因为体内强制性的快感也渐渐增加了硬度，随着两人的动作而前后晃动。

盖文跪在后座的地板上，左手撑住地面，大半个上身和右手靠着后座座椅来稳住自己，他的裤子只褪到大腿根，只有被艹得泛红的屁股露了出来，接受着身后粗大阴茎有力的抽插，后穴传来的强烈快感让他大腿发颤，脚趾都在鞋子里蜷缩了起来。

我这样，简直像个路边随便买来等不及到旅馆就开始上工的男妓，只负责贡献出屁股，在任何地方都能被干到高潮。盖文混乱不堪的脑袋里胡乱地想着，羞耻淫靡的想象配合着耳边湿润的水声和皮肉拍打的声音让人类更为敏感难耐，他只能在努力稳住被艹得摇摇欲坠的身体的同时用右手捂住自己的嘴唇，避免淫荡的呻吟传出车外。

自动驾驶的汽车重新启动开始行驶，深夜的道路上安静得刺耳，车轴滚过和发动机的低鸣将人类情热的呜咽盖过，只有紧贴在他身上的仿生人能听到。

行驶中的汽车也并非完全平稳，盖文这时才发觉自己曾经认为已经非常平整的路面还是会有各种坑洼，因为只要车身有些许颠簸，奈斯的阴茎就会在他后穴里四处弹跳碰撞，以往未曾被触碰的部位频频被挤压刮蹭，给他带来从未体验过的新鲜快感，也让他本能的想向前逃离这种陌生的刺激，但是身前就是座椅，可怜的人类又能逃到哪里去呢？于是他只能被奈斯压制着一下一下操开肠道，被迫将对方含得更紧吞得更深，直到臀部抵住身后人的下腹，穴口被毛发蹭得又痒又麻，他整个人都被彻底操透了。

即使是将前座转向，前后座之间的空间也依然逼仄，特别是对正在进行性行为两个男性来说。盖文被紧紧的压在座椅上，身后的撞击愈来愈剧烈，他勉强撑住地面的左手已经开始有些发抖，右手被挤在身体和座椅之间，只能拼命捂住自己的嘴以免不小心尖叫出声。他已经被插到强行半勃起的性器头部磨蹭着褪至大腿根部的内裤边缘，缺乏照拂的阴茎分泌出的前液将内裤弄出了一片湿痕。

人类忍受不了这个，他被艹得嗓子里都带上了哭腔，一边扭动着屁股迎上背后的撞击，一边小声的恳求奈斯：“……前面…嗯啊…拜托、拜托摸摸我的前面……”

仿生人当然不会拒绝，与人类布满枪茧的粗糙手掌不同，皮肤更为柔软光滑的人造手指伸进男人胯下，拨开内裤松紧带将半硬的阴茎完全解放出来，配合着自己操干的节奏用熟练的动作开始套弄，灵活的指尖剥开包皮逗弄着前方敏感的小孔，将从那里流出的体液猥亵地涂满整个头部。

体内外的敏感点被同时玩弄，人类再也忍不住呻吟，他被操得浑身发软，如果不是仿生人仍然稳稳扶着他，男人无力的身体几乎要滑下车后座，瘫倒在地毯上。

盖文在黑暗的车厢内被艹着，这熟悉又陌生的环境让他对时间的概念都有些模糊，他看不到搭档的脸，鼻尖只有座椅上皮革的味道，被插入的节奏合着嗡鸣的发动机声在耳边回响。激烈的快感在体内堆积得越来越高，然而过度疲累的身体却始终难以离高潮更近一步，盖文有种错觉，仿佛他会就这样在这小小的空间里被一直、一直的操下去，在这永远无法到岸的欲海中挣扎沉没，在奈斯身下承受着对方带给他的、那永无止境的快乐。

突然汽车一个转弯，两人身体猛的向左边倾斜，车辆仿佛开始向上坡驶去，后移的重心让奈斯更深的进入了盖文的身体。

他还没适应这突如其来的失衡，身后的仿生人双手抓住他的腰猛然加快了操干的节奏，阴茎狠狠抵住人类的前列腺干进肠道深处，盖文的身体抽搐着缩紧了，他被这一下操得眼前发黑，叫都叫不出来，手指无暇捂住嘴唇，只能胡乱的挠着皮质座椅边缘，试图抓住什么来发泄这猛烈的快感。

这时，车辆缓缓停住，自动驾驶的人工AI合成声响起。“已到达目的地，盖文、李德家，自动驾驶停止运行。”原来此时他们已经回到了家中，刚才的上坡是车子自动驶入盖文自家车库的坡度。

被这声音惊吓然后陡然放松的人类再也忍不住，充满欲望的喘息毫无阻碍地从喉咙里倾泻而出。他带着哭腔的呻吟填满了狭窄的车厢，身体扭动挣扎着却逃不开仿生人铁钳般的手掌，臀部被一次次狠狠撞在对方下腹，体内的前列腺被苛责的力度顶弄碾压，让人类承受着他已然无法承受的疯狂快感。

伴随着仿生人的抚慰轻吻，以及身后一次次更深重的抽插，盖文 李德警探的身体猛地痉挛起来，他茫然的睁着湿润的绿色眼眸，神智却已经被巨大的快感彻底吞没。

奈斯感受着人类的肠道因为被迫达到的前列腺高潮而狠狠绞紧了他的仿生性器，也执行了本次性交任务的最后一步，将模拟精液射入盖文李德体内。他程序中一直闪着红光的“强制任务”终于完成，让他有机会立刻执行杀毒程序，清除了之前被植入的任务紊乱病毒。

仿生人额角的光圈终于恢复了平稳的浅蓝，可惜盖文却没看到，他的身体因为被过份严苛的对待而微微颤抖着，全身无力的趴在座椅上，双腿依旧无法并拢，任由仍在抽搐的后穴曝露在奈斯眼前，刚刚还被彻底干开的肉穴红肿着泛着湿润的水光，小股小股的白浊液体随着男人的呼吸从里面慢慢溢出，顺着会阴缓缓流下滴落在腿间半挂着的内裤上。

盖文的阴茎最终还是没能完全硬起来，此刻已经可怜兮兮的软垂着，与正常射精不同，因为是从体内被刺激到高潮，乳白的精液像失禁一样淅淅沥沥的滴了下去，在车上的地毯上晕成小小一滩。

仿生人温柔地为已经脱力的人类暂时提上裤子，整理好他被扯得凌乱的衣襟，用公主抱的姿势将盖文抱出车后座。

神智还没完全从快感中脱离，盖文对身体上每一个触碰都分外敏感，被奈斯的双臂抱起让他依旧禁不住轻轻颤抖。虽然人类很想对自己这种被公主抱姿势进行抗议，但是他的膝盖早已因长时间的跪姿而麻痹无力，几乎失去知觉，只能乖乖任由搭档将他抱回屋内。

在奈斯温暖的怀抱里，疲劳至极的盖文很快陷入昏昏欲睡的状态，但是他还是强撑着抬眼确认奈斯额角已经恢复为蓝色的光圈，嘴角露出个小小的笑容，满足的咕哝。

“……笨蛋塑料脑袋……”

——————————

彩蛋：被奈斯放在浴缸里洗干净送到床上，盖文迷迷糊糊的抓住身旁仿生人的制服下摆，“你之前说的……明天……这个任务，记得……重新排入日程……”

说完话就重新沉入梦乡的他没有看到，奈斯额角的光圈因为他的这句话快速转为黄色，仿生人露出一个无奈宠溺的笑容，轻轻的晚安吻落上他的额头。

“遵命，盖文 李德警探。”

<新增任务－与盖文 李德【备注：我的搭档/伴侣】做爱。设置成功>


End file.
